One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds
WHITE (1 - 2) |risk_level = ZAYIN |help = yes |image2 = OneSinPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 10 |bad_mood = 0 - 3 |norm_mood = 4 - 7 |good_mood = 8 - 10 |qliphoth_counter = X}} "It feeds on the "evil" that surfaces during conversations." - One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds (O-03-03), shorthanded to One Sin, is a relatively harmless Abnormality that is in the shape of a levitating cross, seemingly melded with a skull, both of which are bound tightly together by a thorn crown. One Sin will always be the first Abnormality the player gets. __TOC__ Ability Its special ability restores the SP of the agent who was working on it, if the Work Result is Good. If the employee collects all the 10 E-Boxes, One Sin will heal the SP of all the Employees in the department. If WhiteNight has breached, all the works of the Abnormality will be changed to a Special work, Confess, and the player can only use the 12th Apostle, the heretic to confess their sins to One Sin and defeat WhiteNight instantly, but its E.G.O. Weapon will not be granted. Origin The details of its origin are currently unknown. Details One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment, Insight, and Instinct and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds' emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-3 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 4-7 will cause it to feel Normal, and 8-10 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( ZAYIN), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 1 - 2), the amount of E-Boxes (10) and their emotional state. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 2 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2 (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds recovers the mentality of the employee when the result of work was good. The employee who was working at the time said it was a feeling of clarity" * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "As employee produce all the E-Boxes in the work as PE-Box, One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds has recovered the mentality of all the employee in that department." Escape Information (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not. "Non Escaped Object" Observation Level Level 1 '''(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks an E.G.O. '''Gift 'Penitence'. Level 2 '''(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Penitence'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Penitence'. 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Success Rate +5% E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = ZAYIN |Name = Penitence |Damage = White 5-7 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Short |Cost = 15 |MaxAmount = 5 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "Knowing meant understanding. We succeeded in materializing the prototype and the observer reconstructed it as a weapon. This was why we focused on observation. The hollow eye sockets gaze into sins and the crown of thorns blame them. To use this weapon, one must have the drive to exact carnage for the greater good. Though this weapon is not as strong as other E.G.O weapons, it provides psychological comfort to the wielder. However, there is no comfort for those who lack justice." |SpecialAbility = "SP +10 (5% change) on attack. Requires 2+ Justice."}} |-| Suit = ZAYIN |Name = Penitence |RED = 0.9 Endured |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 0.9 Endured |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 10 |MaxAmount = 5 |ObsLevel = 2 |Requirements = None |Description = "Guns and blades are ineffective against the Abnormalities. If the Abnormalities are materialized from unconsciousness, it is maybe possible to extract and turn them into a weapon. Results varied depending on the observer. The crown will sometimes protect the wielder's soul. However, the thorns hurt as they anchor your soul in reality. Those who have no sense of guilty cannot benefit from this suit." |SpecialAbility = "SP +10 (5% chance) on receiving Red or Black damage"}} |-| Gift = SP +2 Success Rate of work on the corresponding Abnormality increased by 10% |Chance = 5 |ObsLevel = 1 |Requirements = None }} Story * "A silent Abnormality that understands the conflict between good and evil. Its empty eye sockets stare at all those who encounter it." * "A giant skull that is attached to a cross with a crown of thorns. It floats about 2 meters above the ground." * "While its appearance is bizarre, incidents of violence against employees by it has rarely been recorded." * "It feeds on the evil that surfaces during conversations between people. The assigned employee must confess their sins to it. Its feeding mechanism is still unknown." * " The sins have been cataloged in three levels. Level 1: A small lie or action that either goes unnoticed or can be shared in jest. Level 2: Sins that are more serious and only shared to the closest of friends. Level 3: Sins so profound that they cannot be shared with anyone and are taken to the grave. has been assigned to confess level 1 sins. Energy production has been increased by 12%. has been assigned to confess level 2 sins. Energy production has been increased by 15%. Employee has been assigned to confess level 3 sins. 1 minute and 48 seconds after the employee was sent in, a bright flash of light was seen. The light was so bright that it was seen even outside the containment unit. Immediately following the light, there was a company-wide power outage. The phenomena lasted for 2 hours. lost 6 years of their memory. The experiment was canceled following this incident. The level of mental corruption of all employees in the department was greatly decreased. Ethics decree that all footage of those who participated in the experiment were to be kept sealed, but the incident left us no choice but to review the footage in the containment unit." * ": "This happened during , at around 4:00 PM. By the way, will this really work? Anyways, there was a railway about 20 minutes from my house. Some of my good friends and I decided to have ourselves dressed as forest animals. One of us decided to dress as a deer. It was a crude costume, one that could hardly be called a costume to be honest. It was just a pair of clumsily made antlers and a dark outfit with some deer-like spots on it. Anyways, I don't know how our 'deer' friend wondered into the woods. We didn't even realize he was missing maybe for an hour. We looked for him and finally found him in some bushes. We called out his name, and I'm not sure if it was from relief of finally finding us or what but he started sprinting towards us. And that's when we heard it; the gunshots. Bang! Bang! Bang! We didn't know where it came from. But when I came to my senses I saw that his blood splattered all the way to my feet. After that, not one of us dressed up as an animal ever again.'" * " Its eyes are empty. It is a skull, after all. But I doubt it’s blind. I feel its gaze on me, and it is listening to me. And confessing to it lightens my heart." * "Afterwards, we investigated incidents during the period in the employee’s hometown to get a better picture. We learned that a boy named Justin was shot and killed in a deer costume by hunters during a deer hunting season. Unlike the employee’s confession, Justin was repeatedly bullied by other kids, and witnesses said they heard the kids shout "Run, Justin, run!" right before the gunshot. After the incident, the kids at the scene moved out of town, and deer hunting was banned in the area." * (Not shown In-game) " You can’t expect all of the employees to give honest confessions to that skull. About one out of ten employees tends to say something that is not completely true. It’s a bit different from a lie. You can say that it is a subconscious excuse that they are making. They distort perspectives to justify their actions. Once this happens, the confession is no longer a confession. Yes, I am talking about you justifying your tardiness for 5 minutes now." Flavour Text * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds could give positive effects to employees situationally." * " feels unknown fear of entering the room of One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds because nothing is known." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is waiting for people's sins." * "'s sin will soon reach One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is your convictor." * " is finished with order but One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is not responding." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is grinding teeth, making threatening sound once in a while." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds floats around slowly." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is not responding to 's work." * "As is proceeding the work, One Sin and Hundred of Good Deeds is not giving the slightest response." * "If fundamental purpose is justifiable, one evil deed could be allowed, right?" * "Shoulder torment means taking half of the sin." * "Human who can adroitly deceive themselves live the happiest life." * "In a future life, there are only spiders" * "Employee has finished on One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds. It doesn't show any reaction, but the somber sound of its teeth chattering can be heard." Trivia * One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is a reference to the Christian religion. The religious figure, Jesus Christ, wore a crown of thorns as a form of torture, and was hung up on a cross to pay for the sins of mankind. * One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is the easiest Abnormality to care for, as it only needs any type of work to collect energy and doesn't inflict much damage at all when failing at work. Gallery OneSinContainment.png|One Sin's Containment OneSinDetailsUnlocked.png|One Sin's Details Unlocked OneSinArtFull.png|Full Artwork of One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds Confess.PNG|Special Work "Confess" Confess work.PNG|12th Apostle confessing their Sins to 'One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deed'. Category:Abnormalities Category:ZAYIN Category:Original Category:Religious